The Wolven Goddess
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Leah is in heat, being rather irritable she takes a secluded path home to avoid seeing anyone else, little does she know she is being watched. Five hungry pairs of eyes follow her as she goes, unable the resist the teemptation of their wolven goddess. Challenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The she-wolf prowled through the undergrowth on her journey, home was her destination and she would let nothing deter her from her path. unbeknownst to her many sets of eyes watched her as she made her way through the trees, following a predetermined path, designed to avoid all interaction until she was safely inside her own room.

Five pairs of eyes watched the girl. The eyes trailed down her body, skin the colour of chestnut, seeming all the more luscious the dim sunlight, hindered by the clouds and branches. They followed the curve if her neck, back, and down to her legs. They watched how the firm muscle tone moved under her skin as she stalked through the trees. Her shorts gave a pleasant view of her legs and backside, a view for which the silent observers were very grateful.

Leah brought her right hand up and wiped away the single drop of sweat which made it's way down her neck, bringing the boys' attention to the nape of her neck, the perfect curve of her flesh. Every curve and muscle in her body seemed to cry out to them until they could wait to longer. They had to act, they had to have the wolven goddess before them. And so they made their move.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So I was contacted by RVDLegsTrish who presented me with a challenge.**_

_**Write a story about Leah being in heat, and walking home from school, not knowing that she is being watched by about 3-4 member's of the pack, including Colin and Brady, and the boys seduce her. All in third person.**_

_**Now this is **_**way_ outside my comfort zone and not the kind of thing I usually write. I just recently tried something new by exploring Jacob going into heat and sleeping with Edward in wolf form because it was requested by a very kind person who showered me with compliments, and that was stretching my skill. This is even further from my usual works but I'm willing to give it a shot, let me know how it turns out. And yes I know I went over the limit on the number of boys but I couldn't resist. Also, if you find any mistakes, point them out and I will fix them._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	2. Chapter

Leah was not in the best of moods. She was in heat, her body was constantly begging her to give in and feed it's desires. She craved attention, she craved being touched, but she refused to give in. Leah was very proud and she would not submit herself to some man just because the wolf inside of her wanted to be a bitch.

The feelings would pass, soon Leah would feel normal again, she just had to avoid men until then. She had sworn off men after Sam had left her, she had gained a reputation as a strong proud individual. She would never submit to any man, no matter how charming or charismatic. But how was she to stick to that when she was panting over every man she saw like... Like a bitch in heat, which was exactly what she was.

And she hated it.

Leah would die before she gave in, she would hold onto her pride if it killed her; her pride was all she had left these days. Well, her pride and Seth. Perhaps she should spend her time with him until this passed, he was after all one of the only men she was not drooling over.

She just had to arrive home, once she was there she would be safe, no one at home she would do anything stupid with. A bead of sweat made it's way down her neck and she slowly raised her hand to wipe it away. She was sweating. Her body was warmer than usual, and more sensitive. She was very aware of the wind that seemed to caress her skin, the way her clothes rubbed against her skin as she moved gracefully through the forest. She felt the poor excuse for a shirt tighten across her chest at her deep, almost heady breaths.

Leah was so distracted by her current state she failed to realise the large chocolate brown wolf until he stood right in front of her. Leah gasped and stepped back at the shock of his sudden appearance. That was when she noticed the others. Glancing around Leah found herself surrounded by five wolves. Paul stood before her, with Embry to her left, Jacob back left, Brady at her right and Colin back right. She was surrounded.

Rising to the occasion Leah instantly phased. The buttons on what was once her shirt popped off, the sides tore, and her shorts ripped at the seams.

**What do you want?** Leah demanded of the wolves before her, her question was met with five wolfish grins.

**It is not what we want,** Paul responded, stepping forward. **It is what you want.** He once again inhaled her musky scent, her desire which had called to them from across the reserve.

Leah growled although her stomach flipped, she was so tempted to give in. Her pride of course won out. **Leave, now!** She commanded her pack mates. **Leave before you get hurt.** She snapped her jaws to emphasise the threat.

**But we need you Leah,** Brady persisted.

**We can't leave without having you.** Colin agreed.

She found herself assaulted with images, the fantasies of the boys around her. Fantasies of her. Oh how badly she wanted that too.

Paul stepped forward again.** I think it is worth the risk to stay,** he reasoned, far too close for comfort.

She stepped back and felt a fur covered mussel press between her thighs. **Smells so fucking good,** Jacob moaned and Leah smacked his head away with her tail.

**We know you want it too Leah,** Embry told her, **We can hear in your mind how much you want us.**

Out of shame Leah instantly phased back, leaving the pack mind immediately, refusing to admit what she wanted so badly. It was only once she appeared human that she realised the dilemma of her clothing. She hadn't brought any extras and had worn so little, she had simply been too hot to wear anything else at this time.

Leah felt strong hands grip her arms and lift her up. That was when she realised the boys had phased back as well. Paul's naked form entered her line of sight and a deep throb made itself known between her thighs. The large thick muscles coating his body, his firm, toned legs, chest, arms, shoulders, stomach, everything. She wanted him, she ached for him. Leah tore her eyes away, she would not give in, she would not want this.

"Let me help you with that," Paul offered and the next thing she knew, his fingers were between her thighs, slipping between her soaked folds and massaging her bundle of nerves.

Leah's head fell back and she cried out in ecstasy. She bit her lip to stop from begging for more. She felt a wet heat across her chest and glanced down to find Colin and Brady, each with one of her breasts to their mouths. Leah could not hide her moan as it escaped her throat.

She would not submit, she would not give in. She locked her arms by her sides, although Jacob and Embry held her arms they had gripped above the elbow, everything below was not restricted at all and Leah could have fought back, but she simply could not bring herself to stop this.

Jacob and Embry each brought their free hand to trail down her back until they reached the soft flesh of her exposed bottom while their mouths devoured her overly sensitive neck. Her body wound up like a coil and she was ready to release. Her teeth broke through her lip and a small drop of blood escaped as she bit down on her lip, refusing to succumb to the boys' advances.

Suddenly it stopped.

She was so close, she was ready, and it just stopped.

Leah opened her eyes to find all five boys watching her intently.

Paul stepped forward and she braced herself for it to begin. "Tell us you want it." He instructed her simply.

"W-what?" Leah stuttered

"Tell us you want to cum and we will let you." Paul clarified, just inches from her body.

Leah shook her head, not daring to speak, she knew she would give him what he wanted if she did.

"Leah, we will not force you, we know you want this, but we will not give you what you want until you ask for it." Paul attempted once again to make her speak.

Leah clenched her jaw. She would not give into them, and she knew she would get what she wanted as the boys were all so painfully hard, they would not deny themselves a release simply because she would not say it.

"Fine," Paul said after a moment and reached forward to grasp her hip. Leah closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come, but when she felt nothing more she opened her eyes.

Her gaze fell to Paul's hardness which he held in his hand. He held her close, but he would not touch her how she wanted. Looking around she noticed all the boys were pleasuring themselves, their eyes glued to her body. Somehow it excited her further, to know they were thinking of her, to see them all wanting her, she wanted to touch.

Leah moved forward towards Paul who was the closest to her, he moved away.

"Not unless you ask for it." Paul insisted.

Clinging to her pride, Leah watched. As the men drew closer to their release her need grew, when it became unbearable her hand made it's way to her own body. Leah instantly found her hands pinned behind her back. It was Colin who held her this time. She fought and squirmed, only serving to to display her body more. As she struggled Leah lost her footing and fell to her knees where she froze at the sight before her. All the boys on display, directly in her line of sight.

Leah moaned at the delicious view and her body ached even more.

Embry was the first to go, he cried out as his release shot forth, hitting Leah's left shoulder and neck, slowly dripping down over her breast. Next was Brady, aiming lower the results of his pleasure landed on her left hip. Colin followed shortly after, groaning deeply as his release dripped down her back and over her delicious round ass. With her hands restricted she could not even wipe the sticky cum from her body, and somehow the feel of it slowly dripping down her body heightened her desire.

Leah watched breathlessly, waiting for the two remaining boys to finish. She was about to explode from frustration when Jacob finally finished, spraying her breasts. It was Paul however who shot his load directly at her face. Leah turned her head to the right as he released his orgasm on her, although it did not deter him as he sprayed her cheek.

When finally it was over Leah was so frustrated she knew it would take almost nothing for her to finish. Paul crouched to her level and smiled smugly at her. He licked across her face, collecting as much of his release as he could and then kissed her. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to taste him. Leah was ashamed of how eager she was to return his kiss.

Finally Paul pulled back. "Have you anything you would like to ask us for before we leave?" He asked her smugly.

Leah could not give in, her pride was all she had. But then again she was on her knees, with her arms held behind her, covered in the gooey release of five different boys. What pride could she possibly find in that situation."Please..." Leah begged, unable to finish her request from embarrassment.

"Please what?" Paul asked her eagerly, knowing he had won.

"Please, more," Leah begged again. "I need more, please. Take me, fuck me, make me your bitch." She was practically sobbing with need as she begged him for everything she so desperately needed.

Paul smirked and with a nod to Colin her arms were released. She wiped down her face and over her chest, removing the majority of the sticky mixture. Leah instantly found herself on her back with Paul laying over her, he held one of her legs at the knee, spreading her wide open for him. Leah felt his semi-erect member against her entrance, she thought she would cry with relief as he entered her, quickly hardening once more.

Leah cried out in ecstasy and after only two thrust felt herself ready once more. With a flick of her clit she screamed and thrashed beneath him. Paul did not slow his movements in the slightest while she came, in fact he sped up, by the time she was finished he was ploughing into her.

Leah wrapped her arms around the large werewolf and kissed him deeply. With his lips attached to her's Paul lifted Leah up so she was almost sitting on him. He held her thighs tightly around his waist as he lowered her down again. Leah had almost forgotten about the other boys until she felt Paul lower her onto another thick, hard, muscle. She cried out again as the second man entered her. He stretched her ass painfully wide but she didn't care, it felt too good.

Leah wasn't sure how the boys had managed to manoeuvre around her to reach both her holes but she didn't care, all she knew was that she was upright and that Brady had his hardened member in her face. Leah took him in without hesitation, feeling more full than she had ever felt. Sam had been her first and after he had broken her heart she had sworn off men all together, so three at the same time was more that she could ever have imagined. No, four, someone else was kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples, hard. She placed her hand that was not holding Brady steady so she could have at him on the hands on her breasts. One of the hands left her breasts and guided her hand to yet another bulging erection before returning to it's previous task.

It wasn't long before Leah came again but the boys were not done. They kept thrusting, touching, grabbing, kneading, every piece of flesh they could find, bringing her to yet another release before they finally shot their loads once again. The one in her hand sprayed her in the side while the other three released inside, filling her up. She drank all Brady had to give her before letting him from her mouth and she was utterly exhausted when they all pulled out and stepped back.

Leah lay in the dirt, gasping for breath when Jacob lay beside her. He stroked her face gently. "What do you say we give those boys a moment to rest?" He asked, guiding her hand to his painfully hard erection. Well she _thought_ she was exhausted.

Leah stayed with the boys all afternoon and well into the night, being non-human gave them certain advantages with stamina and the like so one would sit out while the other four had their fun, then he would take over while they took a minute to catch their breaths before three of them would join in again. But soon even the boys began to tire, taking longer and longer to recover. It was when Leah finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep after another earth shattering orgasm that ended things though.

Paul, Embry, Jacob, Colin, and Brady all looked upon the sleeping girl. Their she-wolf, their goddess, their bitch. She lay unconscious against Embry's chest, covered from head to toe in sweat and the release of all six of them. They knew as they carried her back to Paul's house, cleaned her up and put her to bed that this would not be a one time thing.

All five boys climbed into bed with their wolven goddess and silently vowed as they fell asleep with her that she would always be theirs.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Wow... I don't know where half of this came from. I never intended for it to end up being romantic at the end but I couldn't really have them just leave her there and this just came out of nowhere. I swear when I write the stories write themselves. I hope this lived up to your expectations. Please let me know if you think it worked or not and why because this is something very new and I would love to know what others think.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
